


漫长而美丽4-5

by MatsuokaAM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuokaAM/pseuds/MatsuokaAM





	漫长而美丽4-5

4.  
渡海前半生，作为Omega却得以保持清爽且高傲的生活态度主要得益于他的人生信条：擅用抑制剂，远离Alpha。况且东城大以Beta为主，医院对信息素把控又极端严格，他住在休息室也算是轻松自在。唯一的小伙伴猫田麻里即便是个Alpha，却是个对他毫无兴趣且乖乖顺顺的Alpha，加之作为东城大的医师，总能凭由着特殊渠道入手优质的抑制剂，因而他近三十的人生还未曾有过大峰大谷的发情期。  
离开东城大后，渡海来到静冈北部的小诊所就职，除去这里的气候较东城大而言稍冷一些，一切并无改变。他委托猫田每月寄送抑制剂过来，他也用过药店里贩卖的胶囊，然而于他根本没有效果，渡海深知依赖抑制剂并非什么好现象，只是刚结束一场纷争，又忙着再就职的他，根本不存余力来找合适的Alpha。  
地方病院很小，患者不过几十名，能上手术的医生单手便可数出来。渡海一来，院长喜大普奔，然而这份热情也在他白日睡觉的作息中冷却下来。分给渡海的研修医松尾，是个高高瘦瘦俊朗的男孩，做事算不上灵活，眼睛却同小鹿似的。  
渡海乳白的手指划过他的简历，暗想为什么我的研修医都是这样的笨蛋。  
今早一批新的医疗器械送到，年轻的研修医统统下去帮忙，松尾一人扛着箱子，从一楼搬到五楼，如此来回，浑身是汗，正巧渡海从手术室出来，他兴高采烈地跑向自己的指导医，替他松开手术服与眼镜，男孩子浑身裹了热汗的信息素熏了渡海满腔满肺，他脚一软，几乎要站不稳。  
于是他跑回办公室打了仅剩的半支抑制剂，胸口的蠢动还没来得及停止，对此毫无自觉的松尾依旧如马蝇似的在他身周转来转去，渡海躁地脑仁疼，直接撂担子回家，回去路上还记得给小猫发短讯打电话催快递。  
他睡了一下午，预感身体状态好了不少，正打算起来烧个晚饭，没料到从前听话的猫这次送来的快件有点超纲，犬系Alpha红着鼻尖站在门口，穿着周正，气味清爽，确实像名牌医院走出来的精英医师，同自己的生活大相径庭。  
真正使得理智脱轨的是世良雅志将围巾绕在他脖颈的行为，绵柔的布料沾上Alpha过高的体温及充盈的信息素，雪杉辛辣苦郁的香气顺着呼吸道滑入内脏，一路在他血管内点火，渡海好容易平稳下去的发情期彻底如坏了挡板的火车，无可遏制地冲出了心脏。  
渡海征司郎第一次迎来这样凶猛的发情期。

渡海征司郎在大学阶段，教授的板书提及，长期使用抑制剂后的初次发情易产生失控症状，信息素分泌异常，导致发情周期紊乱等诸多不良影响，现在瞧来的确没错。他在玄关落荒而逃，冲进卧室闭紧门窗，继而把自己丢入棉被，柔蜜的甜香一股脑溢出来，渡海攥着被角，全身上下的毛孔都发着痒。  
用被子将人捂得严严实实，似乎这样他就闻不到一丁点气味，渡海瞌着眼，汗水濡湿他额头，顺着精致的眉骨淌下来，最终掉进他的眼里去，他睁眼也描不清房里的景色，视野扭作一团，于是眨了眨，生理性的泪水便自眼尾掉下来。  
幸亏下身穿着宽松的家居裤，哪怕底裤已变得潮湿，布料也不会粘乎乎贴上腰臀。打开他躯体的潘多拉之盒的那条围巾，于现在的渡海而言，竟成为唯一的绿洲。浓厚的木质味道刺激鼻腔，像渡海平时抽的烟草，只是他离开东城大之后，抽烟的次数减了不少。  
小腹热的要命，每寸皮肤都在鼓动，渡海感觉自己正穿行绿郁的树林，他嗅到泥土的腥气，空气内雨水的潮湿，可他始终找不到自己的雪杉，人无端烦闷、暴躁、疯癫，在极端情绪的逼迫下甚至无比想哭。  
围巾在手里团的皱巴巴，不仅如此，怕是还染透了Omega的气味。可他依旧近乎绝望地在上面追寻Alpha的痕迹，宛如濒死的人瘫在沙漠里寻水。渡海混沌的脑海猛然想起这是他研修医的围巾，不，是他曾经的研修医。  
他悉心教导过的，赶不走的，拥有一亿债权的，却最终被自己抛下的男人——脑子涨得快要坏掉，他忍不住伸手滑入自己的衣角——原来是个这样优秀的Alpha吗。  
渡海明白这场情潮无法单靠自己停止，他纯粹地不知道情欲到达极端之后，自己还能怎么办。“白痴，”他骂道，你没过来就好了，过来了还尽做多余的事情。他翻过身，腰胯蹭过床单，忍不住软语呢喃出来：“呃……世良…”  
出于错觉，渡海鼻端又泛起了馥郁迷人的树叶味道，他似乎豁然开朗找到了他的目标，然而渡海很快了解这不是幻象：紧裹的棉被让人一把掀开，床的那端，站着面色精彩的世良雅志。  
“渡海医生……”  
世良雅志平平无奇的一生究竟有多惨淡呢？在过去的生命里他从没中过彩票，当然，其他奖也没有，但凡是拼运气的事，总归排在最后一位，他简直要放弃这么非的自己了。然而为什么今天会撞见许久没见的上司发情呢，明明身为研修医的时期，一次都不曾注意到渡海原来是Omega的可怕事实。如今，正是这名渡海医生，浑身湿淋淋地陷在床铺里，抱着他的围巾，甚至喊着他的名字，愈发散发着令他窒息的味道，正在发情。  
世良整个人有点不太好。  
“还给我，”渡海挺起上身妄图抓回自己的被褥，不过他高估了处于特殊时期的体力，腰腹无心工作，动作行进到中途便土崩瓦解，人直直向后坠落。  
“啊啊——小心！”世良抛下手中布料去捞，于是渡海一下磕进他怀中，他臂膀之间猛然炸开沉郁的蜂蜜香气，与他在方才在玄关闻到的如出一辙，但又仿佛过了一边蒸馏，浓度高得惑人，叫世良轻而易举产生了醉酒症状。  
男孩不受控制地去啄渡海宝石红的耳垂。  
渡海白如水蛇的手臂推推、搡搡，在世良咬上他喉结的瞬间，将人抱紧。  
“呃……”渡海挤出奶音，情欲像是猛然找到了切口，朝着一点汹涌倾泻而来，血管化做导线，与世良接吻时有电流噼里啪啦窜过，弄的他心口发痒头皮发麻。  
世良雅志的嘴唇冰冷柔软，亲吻上去带着异样的快感。渡海蜷起身子，比起接吻，他似乎更享受面颊相贴的亲昵，他拿鼻头不断摩蹭世良脸侧，一面双手胡乱摸着男人的背脊，一面哼哼唧唧软在床上。  
“脱掉，碍、碍事。”他吊起眼皮评价。  
“啊，好的！”世良拧身拽下外套与领带，又急不可耐地将渡海扣入怀中，他第一次以这么近的距离观察渡海的五官，男人长得及其可爱，现下皱着眉，不知是痛苦还是舒爽，饱满的嘴唇小幅翕动，呼出温暖甜蜜的气息。  
这样可爱的地方怎么能吐出那么刻薄的话呢。世良想，竟然连信息素都是温柔的味道。  
渡海小了他一圈，世良仗着年轻，轻易将自己的指导医架了起来，渡海的信息素宛若一粒火星，忽然窜入枯木丛里，于是大火燎原而起。世良掐着渡海肩胛，几乎把人压入床垫里去，他低头去咬指导医的胸口，撑开他的双腿，将他微不足道的挣扎统统压下。  
“渡海医生……别乱动了，”他光是抵抗渡海在他身上作妖的手就要花去半条命。世良半搂着他，腾出一手来，伸入渡海青灰的衣摆，摸上早已挺拔的乳尖。  
“喂…、等下、啊，”渡海几乎立时尖叫出来，更为过分的呻吟被他咬下，他闭着眼抵抗对方舔弄胸膛而来的冲击性快感，下身早已在世良进来前便湿的一塌糊涂，这下连家居裤也遭殃，世良大腿恰好卡着他敏感带，男人毛绒绒的头部垂在胸口，于是他鬼迷心窍地抬脚去磨世良的跨。  
世良叼着他胸前软肉木木笑了一声：“渡海医生好兴奋啊，味道突然变浓了。”  
“你动作太慢了，”渡海训他，他脑海里勾出世良小腿的姿态，优雅健实的肌肉线条，在他脚板之下，甚至能体会到血管的脉动，“你不是Alpha吗！”  
“是，对不起。”世良一怵，心想果然是渡海医生，在床上也很可怕。男孩吸够了乳尖，将之吐出来后，兴许是由于坏心眼，仍旧腾出手挑逗充分成熟的肉粒。一面插入下方，扯松渡海的外裤。  
棉质的底裤已经湿成茶色，世良向下托住渡海柔软的臀部，他简直想夸赞这绝佳的手感，只是渡海依旧皱着眉，仿佛极其难受似的，在他胸口喘气。内裤湿的可以挤水，世良毫不费劲地将它推下来，布料离开肌肤时吻出细长而晶莹的丝线，哪怕渡海表现得再多乖戾，世良当下真真切切有了“渡海医生正处于发情期”的实感。  
世良把住渡海性器的瞬间，男人从喉咙里哼出一句尖叫，继而化成床单上的一滩白水，他依着世良的动作摇晃，两腿缓缓爬上扣住年轻人精瘦结实的腰，指头勾着床单，或是世良的腕子，四处借力，肆意抚摸，他发情的大脑里容不下其他物件，只能偶尔在呻吟里夹上几句研修医的名字。  
“……渡海医生、”  
“啊，世良……哦、”渡海倏忽抬手蒙上脸，他连手掌都沾上雪松辛辣的气息，世良弄的他太舒服，于是他绷着脊背，猝不及防地射了出来。  
高潮过后渡海伏在床上粗喘，他神志稍稍清明了些，银铸似的大腿脱力一般自世良身上坠下来。世良蹭着他耳后温暖的皮肉，伸出舌尖嘬弄，肚腹紧紧黏在他后背，火急火燎地去解自己的裤子。咔嚓，皮带扣摔在地上，金属相撞的声音是朝理智开的枪。  
渡海忽然支起身子，朝床边挪去，可年轻气盛的Alpha怎会坐视他逃脱，世良一把掐住男人细瘦的脚腕将人拽回来，两具滚烫的肉体抨撞，无名中迸出不可见的火花。世良卡紧渡海薄胯，力道之大能够碾碎骨肉。渡海湿滑的臀缝陡然擦过世良勃起良久的器官，他一下僵硬了。  
世良就势在渡海紧致的双丘间抽动，渡海不知为何莫名抗拒起来，他挥手抵抗，双臂撵着对方肩胛，呼吸胡乱喷在世良面孔，他朝后仰高头颅，宛若只濒死的天鹅。世良雅志推高渡海的手，他摆正姿势，压平渡海挣扎的腿，将箭对准。  
“唔。”他在世良蹭上他穴口时难以遏止地喊出来，世良铜墙铁壁般的桎梏扼得他浑身发疼，他似砧板上的活鱼垂死挣扎，结果不过是腰胯累得痉挛。他没有尖牙利爪，故而转瞬即逝的反击愈发显得不值一提。世良在这时垂下头来，如小狗一般来讨要一个亲吻。渡海于他快触到自己面颊的瞬时，飞速将脸侧转，埋入手肘之间，只余一道下颌深刻而绝望的弧线。  
世良雅志怔忡，他恍然止住所有动作。于是阒寂的房间里只存渡海忽高忽低的喘息。  
约莫过了十几秒，兴许是一分钟，渡海并没有刻意计时，世良雅志松开他。男孩朝后退去，双手离开他的肌肤，腿也撤离他的领地。啪嗒、啪嗒，渡海直觉有什么温热敲在自己的锁骨，世良兜着脸不让泪水继续下坠。  
“对不起……”他哭出来，“渡海医生，对不起，对不起……”

5.  
虽然世良没有抱过Omega的经历，却并不代表他不曾接触过Omega。像他这样身形好容貌佳的优质Alpha，大学时代的追求者毫不夸张来论，可以从寝室挤到食堂。不过出于本人稍稍迟钝的个性，他从未对哪个温柔漂亮的Omega特为上心。  
真要评论的话，他觉得花房护士长得十分可爱，然而似乎只有面对猫田护士时，她才会更可爱一些。  
即便没有实践经历，世良的理论知识还是相当过关，因而他了解，发情期的Omega拒绝来自Alpha的抚慰需要何等程度的理智断线，或许说，这些放在渡海身上，便是单纯的——厌恶。  
渡海如同剥了皮的刺猬，在他双臂间蜷缩起赤白的身子，鼻端呼出潮热的蒸汽晕得他脸朦朦胧胧。世良从心脏底部开始发冷，当渡海不再乖张、暴戾、飞扬跋扈时竟可以这般漂亮、脆弱。他早就知道的，在那天冰冷的手术室，渡海低垂着眼睛滑下泪水，眼皮朝上翻动，水光红的惊心动魄。他想穿过教授、穿过横行的器材去给那个人一个拥抱，可最终没有，手术室冰窖似的气温冷得他动弹不得。  
于是他松开渡海，哪怕这个Omega依旧喷吐着叫他神经发痛的明媚香气，“对不起，”世良道歉，突然跑到许久没见的上司家里，还试图侵犯处于发情期的他，自己一定是哪里坏掉了。即使是那个渡海也会害怕吧，在突如其来的特殊时期，不做任何准备地被不相熟的Alpha标记，不反抗才不合情理。  
我想保护渡海医生，世良这样想，他脑海里出乎意料地神智清明，所以渡海医生不喜欢，那便不碰他，只要他别再一声不吭跑到自己触不可及的地方去。就好。  
世良雅志向后一步，离开了渡海的领域。

明明是这边在发情，你为什么露出那么委屈的表情。  
渡海被研修医的泪水烫醒，撑着雾水淅沥的眼，只见世良可怜巴巴地跪在床头，没有一点刚才霸王硬上弓的气势。笨蛋吗，他想，还是和从前一样，一点都没变。不过他自己此刻也称得上是矛盾结合体，不论心理是否排斥，属于Omega的本能依旧强硬的要命，世良宽厚的信息素从他身上遽然抽离，于是他仿佛一只被拖出茧的蛹蛾，下一秒就可以死去。  
何况世良雅志脸上挂着让他难以忽略的神色，仿若遭受遗弃的小兽，悲悯着渴求，他不晓得世良在想什么，只是他的表情过分揪心，渡海心口像是堵了胶水，愈发酸胀起来。  
那天自己离开之后世良也是这个表情吗，他闭眼，回来却发现自己已经离开东城大的世良该是什么样呢，应该相当慌张吧，渡海心里一片明镜，但人在眼前，他不可避免地耻于直面。实际静下心来，渡海稍稍嗅到世良雪松背后难以察觉的苹果的酸甜，柔软的果香越过木质调，慰抚他的心脏。  
难道还要再一次放弃他吗。  
“世良……”渡海自发上去拉男孩的手，麦色的手腕在掌心下微微发汗，渡海垂着眼睫，他以自己的睫毛去勾世良的睫毛，鼻骨磕上鼻骨，眉毛相互接吻，将好容易退至安全领地的Alpha再度拽回来，这次板上钉钉地，画地为牢。  
世良雅志僵着身体傻在原处，渡海啧了一声，腾手去摸他的下体，一面直接跨坐上去，自力更生揽过主导权，强撑着绵软的腰，叫世良的性器摩擦他的穴口。“进来，”他命令道，瞳仁亮晶晶的，隔着三厘米直视世良清澈的眼，吐息喷在左耳，接下来的话都如塞壬的歌声，难以捉摸：“不要、标记我。”  
欲望之花在静谧中猝然盛开。  
世良猛然扑上去，渡海让他撞至床头，他不满地去踢这个人高马大的Alpha，动作不痛不痒，不如说是火上浇油，世良双手包着他的臀肉揉捏，低头去描绘渡海的五官，他的指导医生的精致细小，在灯光下有种穿越年代的柔光感。  
渡海近乎疯狂的抬手扣住世良的脑袋，一手将台灯按灭。灯管在他眼前时隐时现，视觉的暂时记忆让他没法看清眼前这个男人。于是屋内遽然暗淡下去，只余苍白的月光与路灯透着玻璃折进来，之前的住客留下的玻璃纹着水波，渡海全身如同埋在海里，脆弱且优美。  
世良撑开渡海双腿，露出中间早已水光淋漓的穴口，手指探进去，里面潮湿温暖得不像话，渡海精瘦的身板在他掌心下起伏，时不时发出黏糊糊的喘息。  
“渡海医生，我进来了。”他狎促地笑了下，翻过渡海的身体，一冲到底。  
渡海被他顶的说不出话来，月白的脊背伏在床单上，如一道上了新雪的公路，伴着世良的操弄，雪碎子一颗一颗坠下来，他把脸孔埋进臂弯里，薄红一层层攀上后颈，信息素的味道愈发浓稠，蜜糖的气味淡去最初的甜糯，崭露而来的是花朵的浓烈芬芳。  
渡海体内湿润热烈，世良错觉回到了婴孩时代，肉壁一层层裹着他的性器，肠液在抽动拍打中溢出来，汤汤挂在腿根，渡海大腿内侧白的几近透明，血管在剧烈运动下的鼓动使得其越发明显。  
“渡海医生……”  
“闭嘴。”渡海扭着腰向后撞去，世良手忙脚乱环住他的腰身，以防他自发乱动。  
“等等等等，您不要乱来啦，”渡海无意识地收紧肉穴，世良叫这份紧致感折磨得发疯，指导医簌簌颤抖，两片蝶骨随时就要飞走，世良柔情蜜意地抱着他，揉着渡海触感极好的手掌，下半身的顶撞一刻不缓。刀刃拨开阻碍，朝着最深处窥探，内壁被世良大力撞得发麻，腰肢软烂。世良掰过他的脑袋，凑上去亲吻渡海玲珑而悬直的鼻梁。  
渡海的喉咙似灌了糖水，淅淅沥沥吐出不成句段的喟叹。褪下冷漠的指导医放荡如扶桑花。世良横冲直撞，提起渡海双腿，将人掀过来，破开无人到过的领地，直至顶到末端的软肉。渡海高喊一声，一脚踹上他的肩口，继而自脖颈至足尖都软踏下去。  
他到达了渡海的生殖腔。  
这份感觉极其不可思议，他体内竟然有着这样柔软的器官。世良好奇地再撞一下，渡海登时从床上跳起来，呻吟拖得极长，指甲陷入皮肉，他原本的眉眼略微低垂，瞧起来有一副可爱之意，如今在高潮的逼迫下尖锐的不可理喻。  
“喂、你……世良…！”  
他的抱怨在突如其来的接吻中戛然而止。世良心领神会，错开他的生殖口，顶着他的内壁朝前发力，渡海颠得如巨浪中的舟船，快意从洞口涌出，漫至四肢百骸，他只能环住世良的脖颈才不至于被甩下床去，研修医几乎要将他嵌入怀里。“渡海医生，渡海……”他低吼，胯部打桩似的敲击对方浑圆饱满的臀瓣，渡海被他磨得射了出来，肠内骤然缩进，世良低头，抵着他的脖颈，同样达到高潮。  
攀上顶峰的瞬间，他把住渡海的下巴，朝着他的腺体啃下去。  
疼痛随之而来，渡海双手发麻，来不及实施任何反抗，他的世界便充满了丰润的绿色，成排成排挺拔的雪杉，雨后土壤温暖湿腥的味道，沾了露水的青苔，稀疏的日光穿透穹顶筛下来，空气中浮着一阵带了苹果酸甜的奶黄香气。


End file.
